Christ's Resurrection
Prophesy of Christ's resurrection And he is, [[Christ|Jesus]] said to them, “This is what is written: that the Christ would suffer and rise from among the dead on the third day, and on the basis of his name, repentance for forgiveness of sins would be preached in all the nations—starting out from Jerusalem. You are to be witnesses of these things. - Luke 24:46-48 Christ raised on the third day For among the first things I handed on to you was what I also received, that Christ died for our sins according to the Scriptures; and that he was buried, yes, that he was raised up on the third day according to the Scriptures; and that he appeared to Ce′phas, and then to the Twelve. After that he appeared to more than 500 brothers at one time, most of whom are still with us, though some have fallen asleep in death. After that he appeared to James, then to all the apostles. But last of all he appeared also to me as if to one born prematurely. 1 Corinthians 15:3-8 Christ appears to the women So when the Sabbath was over, Mary Mag′da·lene, Mary the mother of James, and Sa·lo′me bought spices in order to come and apply them to his is, [[Christ|Jesus]'] body. And very early on the first day of the week when the sun had risen, (Mark 16:1) they came to view the grave (Matthew 28:1) bringing the spices they had prepared. (Luke 24:1) As they came to the tomb, (Mark 16:2) they were saying to one another: “Who will roll the stone away from the entrance of the tomb for us?” But when they looked up, they saw that the stone had been rolled away, although it was very large. (Mark 16:4; Luke 24:2) And look! a great earthquake had taken place, for Jehovah’s angel had descended from heaven and had come and rolled away the stone, and he was sitting on it. His appearance was like lightning, and his clothing was as white as snow. Yes, out of their fear of him, the watchmen trembled and became as dead men. (Matthew 28:2-4) When they is, the women entered into the tomb, (Mark 16:5a) they did not find the body of the Lord Jesus. (Luke 24:3) So she is, Mary Magdalene came running to Simon Peter and to the other disciple, for whom Jesus had affection, and she said to them: “They have taken away the Lord out of the tomb, and we do not know where they have laid him.” Then Peter and the other disciple set out for the tomb. The two of them began running together, but the other disciple ran faster than Peter and reached the tomb first. Stooping forward, he saw the linen cloths lying there, but he did not go in. Then Simon Peter also came, following him, and he went into the tomb. And he saw the linen cloths lying there. The cloth that had been on his head was not lying with the other cloth bands but was rolled up in a place by itself. Then the other disciple who had reached the tomb first also went in, and he saw and believed. For they did not yet understand the scripture that he must rise from the dead. So the disciples went back to their homes. (John 20:1-10) Peter went off, wondering to himself what had occurred. (Luke 24:12) Mary, however, kept standing outside near the tomb, weeping. (John 20:11) While they were perplexed about this, look! two men in shining garments stood by them. The women became frightened and kept their faces turned toward the ground, so the men said to them: “Why are you looking for the living one among the dead? (Luke 24:4,5) But the angel said to the women: “Do not be afraid, for I know that you are looking for Jesus the Nazarene who was executed on the stake. (Matthew 28:5; Mark 16:6) They saw appeared to be a young man sitting on the right side, clothed in a white robe, and they were stunned. (Mark 16:5) “He is not here, but has been raised up. Recall how he spoke to you while he was yet in Galilee, saying that the Son of man must be handed over to sinful men and be executed on the stake and on the third day rise.” Then they remembered his words. (Luke 24:6-8) “He is not here, for he was raised up, just as he said. Come, see the place where he was lying. (Matthew 28:6; Mark 16:6) But go, tell his disciples and Peter, ‘He is going ahead of you into Galilee. You will see him there, just as he told you.’” (Mark 16:7; Matthew 28:7) So when they came out, they fled from the tomb, trembling and overwhelmed with emotion. And they said nothing to anyone, for they were in fear. (Mark 16:8) So, quickly leaving the memorial tomb, with fear and great joy, they ran to report to his disciples. And look! Jesus met them and said: “Good day!” They approached and took hold of his feet and did obeisance to him. Then Jesus said to them: “Have no fear! Go, report to my brothers so that they may go to Galilee, and there they will see me.” (Matthew 28:8-10) And they reported all these things to the Eleven and to all the rest. They were Mary Magdalene, Joanna, and Mary the mother of James. Also, the rest of the women with them were telling these things to the apostles. However, these sayings seemed like nonsense to them, and they would not believe the women. (Luke 24:9b-11) Christ appears to the apostles However, the 11 disciples went to Gal′i·lee to the mountain where Jesus had arranged for them to meet. When they saw him, they did obeisance, but some doubted. Jesus approached and spoke to them, saying: “All authority has been given me in heaven and on the earth. Go, therefore, and make disciples of people of all the nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the holy spirit, teaching them to observe all the things I have commanded you. And look! I am with you all the days until the conclusion of the system of things.” Matthew 28:16-20